


JEŻELI NIE MOŻEMY TEGO MIEĆ, TO NIKT NIE BĘDZIE MÓGŁ

by nancythewitch



Series: TŁUMACZENIA [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch
Summary: W innym świecie mogliby być mężem i żoną.





	JEŻELI NIE MOŻEMY TEGO MIEĆ, TO NIKT NIE BĘDZIE MÓGŁ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If we can't have it all, then nobody will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925489) by [Hieiandshino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino). 



„W innym świecie moglibyśmy być mężem i żoną” – myśli Wanda podczas szkicowania galaktyk i najprawdopodobniej istniejących światów na plecach swojego brata. Chłopak patrzy na nią oczyma pełnymi miłości, zarezerwowanej wyłącznie dla jej osoby i pozwala rysować czerwone wzory na swym ciele, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co mogłyby mu wyrządzić (oczywiście nie zrobiłyby nic, w końcu Wanda jak i Pietro krzywdzą ludzi tylko i wyłącznie by chronić siebie nawzajem).

W innym świecie ich miłość mogłaby zostać zaakceptowana. Ona byłaby zwyczajną dziewczyną, on zwyczajnym chłopcem, a razem mogliby być równie szczęśliwi. Ona mogłaby nazywać się Wanda, ale niekoniecznie; jego imię natomiast zawsze brzmiałoby Pietro (dziewczyna nie potrafi darzyć miłością żadnego innego imienia oprócz tego). Nie ukrywaliby swojej miłości, ponieważ wiedzieliby, że są jedynie osobami innej płci, nie bratem i siostrą. Ich miłość nie zostałaby potępiona w tysiącach różnych języków i w stu różnych kulturach. A jeśli w oczach niektórych ludzi byłoby to niestosowne, staliby się jedynie Romeem i Julią, a nie grzesznikami.

Dziewczyna nie myśli o światach, w których mogliby się nigdy nie spotkać; gdzie jedno z nich zginęłoby przed drugim. Wanda orientuje się w liczbach i słowach, w magii i nauce, ale nie wyobraża sobie miejsca, w którym jej dłonie nigdy nie dotknęłyby Pietro, a ciało nie zaznałoby jego ciepła. Wanda żyjąca bez Pietro i Pietro żyjący bez Wandy to dwa obce jej pojęcia. Jakby zniszczyć coś pięknego tylko i wyłącznie dla przyjemności odebrania innym szansy docenienia owej rzeczy.

Wanda myśli o ucieczce. O tym, w jaki sposób brat trzymałby ją w ramionach, o wietrze dotykającym jej twarzy, o sposobie w jaki powietrze uchodziłoby z jej płuc, gdy chłopak wystrzeliłby w niej jak rakieta szukająca gwiazd i planet. Mogli to zrobić, każdą z tych rzeczy. Znaleźć miejsce, w którym nie byliby znani ani jako bliźniacy, ani Pietro i Wanda, czy Quicksilver i Scarlet Witch. Miejsce, w którym ich identyczne oczy i identyczne rysy (tylko niektóre, tak jakby były one specjalnie stworzone do udawania iż krew, którą dzielą, jest niczym innym jak złym snem) były po prostu zbiegiem okoliczności, powodem do żartów, a nie przestrogą.

„Czy kiedykolwiek unikniemy przeznaczenia, które usilnie stara się nas rozdzielić?” – zastanawia się Wanda, a koniuszki jej palców przekazują Pietro każdy najdrobniejszy sekret.  
Myśl o wszystkich okropnych rzeczach wytrąca ją z tempa, co nie umyka uwadze chłopaka, który po chwili podnosi się, siada i bierze twarz dziewczyny w obie dłonie. Pietro o nic nie pyta, nie robi niczego poza wpatrywaniem się w wyraz jej twarzy, który powoli zmienia się pod jego spojrzeniem. Chłopak zawsze mówi jej, że jest bardzo silna, ale Wanda w to nie wierzy. Siedząc sam na sam z bratem w łożu, które dzielą, odczuwa na swoich ramionach ciężar całego świata, przepełnionego niedolą, lękami, nienawiścią i błędami.

Być może Wanda ma ochotę zatonąć w tym wszystkim ponieważ wie, że on zawsze będzie tutaj, by z powrotem doprowadzić ją na powierzchnię. Pietro nie zachowuje tego wszystkiego wyłącznie dla siebie. Jawnie wygłasza swoje racje i pokazuje emocje całemu światu; z odsłoniętymi zębami i zakrwawionymi palcami naciska na ziemię z taką siłą, niczym byk gotowy do konfrontacji. Wanda chciałaby być taka jak on, ale jej mrok i jego bezpośredniość tworzą razem harmonię. Dziewczyna boi się, że nie przetrwają, raz walcząc przeciwko sobie, a raz przeciwko światu, by mógł w końcu ich zauważyć.

\- Czy to ci nie przeszkadza? – pyta, a jej głos staje się coraz grubszy z powodu smutku

Pietro uśmiecha się do Wandy w sposób zarezerwowany tylko dla niej. Zawsze jest taki zimny dla innych, aby całe ciepło ofiarować właśnie jej.

\- Dlaczego powinno? 

Jej podbródek drży, a w oczach widnieje złość w odcieniu szkarłatu.

\- Ludzie twierdzą, że jesteśmy obrzydliwi. 

Pietro składa pocałunek na obu jej powiekach, aż oczy z powrotem wrócą do zielonej barwy. Zajmuje to trochę czasu, być może kilka minut albo nawet godzin. 

Wanda zawsze chciała wiedzieć jak bardzo ich wizje świata różnią się od siebie. Chciała także wiedzieć ile jeszcze zostało im czasu. Zazdrości chłopakowi, że nie czuje tego wszystkiego. Czasem każdy najmniejszy ruch zdaje się trwać wieczność.

\- Więzy krwi to nie wszystko. – mówi Pietro – Przychodzą i odchodzą. Odnawiają się. Dla niektórych to wszystko wydaje się być grzechem, ale to właśnie więzy czynią naszą miłość tak czystą.

Chłopak całuje jej wargi tak długo, aż dziewczyna rozchyla dla niego usta. Rozsuwa przy tym także swoje nogi, nie zwracając uwagi na to ile emocji wywołuje w niej pojedynczy dotyk jego rąk. 

\- Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Pochodzimy z jednego miejsca, z jednej matki i z jednego ojca. Jedność. 

Tym razem to Wanda całuje go po szyi, w najczulsze miejsce na jego okrytym ciele. Chłopak odchyla głowę, dając jej tym samym większy dostęp i wzdycha, gdy czuje na skórze jej zęby. Pietro pozwala jej popchnąć się z powrotem na łóżko, aby dziewczyna mogła usiąść okrakiem na jego biodrach. Rozpada się w jej ramionach jak przy nikim innym. Jest przecież uparty, gniewny i destruktywny, lecz pod wpływem dotyku dłoni Wandy i jej ust błądzących po jego własnych zaczyna odczuwać spokój i porządek, a świat nagle zaczyna stać przed nimi otworem. 

\- Jesteśmy tymi, o których Grecy tak często wspominali. – wyszeptała dziewczyna, spoglądając mu wreszcie prosto w oczy

W końcu widziała to samo co on. Krew, którą dzielili, spływającą po łożu (pogańskie obietnice i pakty zawierane na wieczność) lub na polach bitewnych (każda stoczona bitwa należy do nich, nie ma szans, by ktoś kiedykolwiek z nimi wygrał). Razem tworzą chaos i los zawsze będzie im sprzyjać. 

Pietro uśmiecha się łagodnie. Białe włosy opadają mu na twarz gdy podnosi się do siadu, ramionami cały czas szczelnie oplatając Wandę w pasie. Jedną ze swoich dłoni wsuwa pod spódnicę dziewczyny i zaczyna bawić się jej bielizną, specjalnie drażniąc gumkę majtek, by usłyszeć jak siostra zaczyna pojękiwać. Kiedy rozwiera usta i zamyka oczy on zaczyna całować ją ponownie, po czym w myślach pyta: „dlaczego jesteś taka zdziwiona?”.

Pietro ma rację; nie powinna być.


End file.
